Gaea, Geb and Tullus: the battle of the earths
by bookwormslover
Summary: This one, this one is big. You think it couldn't get bigger than Gaea? Bigger than the Earth goddess herself?Then you were wrong. Note: this was written before The Blood Of Olympus came out, so don't judge. Stop judging.
1. Chapter 1

I

Revenge

I was wondering where my mother went.

My mother, my dad had told, that she had flew away to India. Dad and mom had not divorced;-well, they never married; ether- dad says that she ran away. I've asked him why, he says she had business there. Why she hasn't come back, he doesn't know.

I don't know ether.

I've studied India so many times I've memorized it. I'd looked up the most likely places in India my mom has gone. I don't know her address.

I seem to think about her almost every week. Yah, yah, I should think about her every day. But I have other things in my life besides my run-away mom! Like dad, my school life, and so on.

A thought just accrued to me; after 12 years, she might not be in India! If what dad says about mom having business there is true, then she might be in Japan! There's a load of Tec stuff there! Or, or, Brazil! And maybe even, in New York!

I live in Boston. My name is Dhe. I guess I'm what you would call rich. My dad has a big role in Microsoft. But it seems he won't give me much of the money. I guess I'm not really his daughter. I'm his little maid, or, I'm a huge block that needs to get out of his way.

He wasn't all ways like that, though.

He used to go out with me in out in the gardens and play hide-and-go-seek. We would both tend the gardens and then we would have to go inside for lunch. Dad would tickle me until we both would collapse, but I would get to tired and it would be time for a nap. I was very young, then. Young enough to take naps.

After a few months, he stopped being so cherry. Every time I would ask him to play, he would shake his head no and said he had to do work.

Anyways, back to mom. I don't like to talk about that subject to much.

Boston, new York city- not to far apart! Maybe she was coming back to home! After 11 years!

Of course she would! I bet she's coming back to see her daughter! I had to tell dad! Wait, I told myself, look at his schedule. See if he has a meeting or would not like to be disturbed.

Dad gives me his schedule every week to let me know when to talk and when to not. (his own words)

I rushed across my big room to dad's schedule.

11:30 AM - paper work - can talk.

Yes! I rushed out of my humongous room - well, what do you expect? Dad is rich! - down the stairs, through the main room, up the stairs, through the rest room - which is really fancy, made up of seashells - up the stairs, half-way through the hall, and finally, though the green door, which is dads' favorite color, which held dads work room.

"Dad!" I cried out. "I need to go to the airport in New York!" I was so excited; I didn't notice the woman in a corner of the room.

"Why do you need to go to the airport?" he asked. "Is a friend there? Are you planning a trip without me or telling me? Go on, tell me."

That's when I noticed the woman in the corner.

I was so surprised, I nearly screamed. I knew what was going on - they were together. If she was with him as a partner for a project, then she would have a quick set-up desk to work on. Instead, she had a pink notebook and a feathered pen. She wouldn't have such fashionable clothes, and she would probably be in a meeting instead of being with him when he was working at home. Definitely together.

"Dhe, what's going on? You haven't told me. Why do you want to go to the airport?" my dad questioned again. I stared at him for a moment.

"I-I-I-never-never mind." I finally said. I went out the door, half way back through the hall, down the stairs, through the rest room-fancy, again-down the stairs, through the main room, and up the stairs.

If you haven't realized, what I just did was backtrack the path to get to dad's work room. But I wasn't going to my room. I was going through a secret passage in my room that led to my secret garden.

He knows that I want to find my mother. Why he'd get a girlfriend? If he had me with my mother, then wouldn't he still love her? He - he - he betray me and my mother! He has no heart. None at all! I - I - I hate him!

When I got to my room, and slammed the door for good measure. I throw a dart at the target on the wall. Jane, dad's assistant, would be furious at me for making a noise while a guest is over. I would act clueless. Then I would pull my revenge!

Jane is a horrible person, her family history has shown that they love to have slaves and separate the families as much as possible. Turns out, I'm African - American!

I know, I know. I shouldn't judge her by her family history. But I found that out waaaaaaaaay after I met her.

She always finds the most horrible private schools for me to go in. she always breaks my time with dad, which I don't get much of. She - she - she hates me! I've actually seen her To-Do list. One thing is:

Send Dhe away.

This was circled many times over and over. I couldn't believe her! She really took her work seriously. Usually she stayed overnight. She acted like dad was some kind of saint. I hated that.

My revenge plan: when she comes bursting in to my room, I will act calm, which always amused her. Then she would look around my room in disgust. I have India maps, India newspapers, good grades in math, reading, writing,(so on) pictures of me, friends, family, and dad tacked all over my wall. when she looks around in my room in EW!, I will pin her down, blind fold her, slap her, then dart into the easiest, quickest, and quietist passage into my secret garden, in the far corner of my room. The pining down, blind folding will be the hardest, but even that will be easy. Jane's pretty weak. I've been planning this for months, finding her pressure points and how she reacts to surprises. This will work. I told myself, and it was true. I just knew it.

Ok - preparation. I need to open the door I'm going through. Adjust my chair that's in front of the door, so you can't see it. Then get my sleeping mask (which I don't use - I need a little light to sleep) in hand. This revenge is too easy!

There she is - I can hear her coming up the stairs.

Just to let you know, I have ADHD and dyslexia. I'm almost 12, now, which is probably why my mom is coming back NOW.

Jane stormed through my door. Then she closed it gently behind her.

"Miss Wilder," Jane hissed, "there are guests in the house. Did you know that, Missy?"

"Why, no, I didn't, Ms. Jane." I replied. All part of the plan.

"How you slammed that door? How you throw things around? Guests don't like that kind of noise, Missy. They think that they are either a bad parent, or, or, well, something like that. Do you want your daddy to get a promotion because of bad visits of IMPORTANT people? Get fired, or go on a lower level in work?" she waited for me to answer.

"No, ma'am." I said in a calm tone.

"Good, then." she looked around my room. Now was the chance.

I leaped on her, but the strangest thing happened.

Well, not exactly the strangest.


	2. Chapter 2

All becomes strange

I almost get kicked out of all the schools I go in. when I go into a school, there is always a jerk, girl or boy, that turns up after a week at that school. Then, a few months after the jerk, or teacher, comes to school, she or he will turn into something weird, like a scorpion like body with spikes on its tail. but it still had a human head! Weird! Sometimes I have nightmares about these creatures. Arg. But this was the strangest yet. Sort of.

I leaped on Jane, but she flicked me like I was a rag doll.

"You want to fight me, now? You haven't got one scrap of celestial bronze on you!" Jane laughed. I had no idea what was going on, let alone celestial bronze. "Why, if you want to fight me, then at least be prepared." And even as she said it, she grew wings and had snakes for hair, she grew teeth like a vampire, and, the scariest of all, she grew in size. AHHHHHHH! CRAZY AINMAL ON THE LOSE!

I did what any brave rich girl would do. I screamed for help.

"Quiet, Miss!" the bat-vampire-medusa-thingy covered her hand over my mouth.

Someone must have heard me, because I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I will destroy you, daughter of Demeter," apparently Jane didn't hear the footsteps. And I heard Lily, a servant, and my best friend. She through open the door with a rolling pin in her hand. She is one of the cooking servants. When she saw the creature, she yelped and stared hitting her with the rolling pin. Then another servant, Doug, came in with a golden sword. The creature looked up, and once she saw the sword, she growled and dodged, but Doug was faster. He slashed at her again, and with one touch of the sword, she perished into dust.

"Wa-what-wa-whats goooing o-on?" I finally made out.

Doug said; "I-we-will explain when we get to camp." As if I knew what he was talking about!

"I'll take care of your dad, Dhe." Lily said. She rushed out the door. I had no idea what she meant.

"Grab money, your valuables, and your story. Things to keep you busy. You're not going to come back in a while," Doug warned.

"But what about clothes, tooth brushes, and beds?" I asked, quite disoriented by the medusa-thing.

"They have it all at camp."

"What camp?"

"I'll explain later."

"You always say that."

"Get your stuff!"

"Then get out of my room."

"Fine. But I'll be waiting," Doug got out of my room, closed the door, and looked under the door.

"Doug, I can see you." I said. He humped and got to his feet.

I sighed. I knew I was moving. I trusted Doug. And definitely Lily. I slid into my secret garden where I keep all of my secrets, and one of my secrets is that I can seem to grow anything. I just seem to know what's good for any plant. Dirt and flowers is where I can think best.

Sadly there's always one problem. Every once in a while flower facts pop up in my head.

Anyways, my secret garden is where I keep my secrets, my valuables, an Indian arrowhead, an old book about the earth, - so I can measure roots and see where they should go, so on and so fourth, an emerald, my purse, which holds all my money, and a plant that I discovered. Its silvery-blue-green, softer than lamb's ears -the plant- and it glows. I found it when I first came here. It grew in little bunches, and I did some experiments on when to plant it, and apparently it can only be planted at the full moon. I call it Moonlight. I slid everything into my gray back pack. But my stories, ones that I write, I put in a green bag. With it I brought a few extra changes of clothes, just in case.

I heard Doug call out something, probably something like, 'hurry up!' I had some room left in my back pack, so I stashed papers and pictures of India, family and friends, pencils and extra blank papers. I ran out the door to meet Doug and Lily. They had a couple bags each, too.

"Follow me!" Doug said in a hushed tone. We ran towards the main room, and a maid shrieked when she saw us. I stopped in my tracks, but Doug ushered me on. We sprinted down the hall to the front door. Lily through open the door and slammed it behind us.

I could see the garden, with its beautiful and prefect circles of bluebells, violets, begonias, and quite a few professional cut trees. The water fountains (there's only two) still in place. So many flowers, so many trees, but I couldn't feel the warmth as I do in my secret garden. It was too prefect. To cultivated. Too tight. In my secret garden, I let things grow loosely but things still had their place. In here, at the front garden, things were tighter than a military school. I had I place in the yard where I controlled a little circle. People always said that was the lousiest part of the garden. I try to make it neat and beautiful. But people still said it was too messy. I was planning to put some walls around my small circle, so no one could judge my piece of land. My garden was the most wonderful place in the front garden. To me. I guess that's all that counts.

"Come on!" Doug said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

Where are we going? How are we going to get there? By foot? I seriously doubted that where were going was as close as the naboiughrs.

"Call a taxi," Lily said, as if it were obvious. I stepped up to the busy road, raised my right hand, and a taxi imidetly raced over to us. Doug, Lily, and I climbed into the back seat.

"New York, New York." Doug said to the taxi driver.

"New York!" the taxi driver exclaimed in his ruff voice, "That's too far." How `bout I take you to Medford and call it a deal?" Medford was a city near Boston.

"How much will it be?" I asked, finally gathering up the courage to speak.

"Mmmmm. . . `bout 26 bucks?" the driver reasoned.

"Deal," Lily automatically said. What in the world was she thinking?! I didn't have 15 dollars! And what is there in New York? Ok, yeah, it's like the most famous city in the U.S., but, really, why are we going there?

We raced through highways to Medford. Lily, next to me, ducked my head at random times. I had no idea why. When she did, I always looked at her, in a way that clearly said: What the heck?

When we got to Medford, the taxi driver kept on, well, driving. Ok, I thought. Maybe he's goanna take us to the other end of Medford. But when he got to the end, he kept on driving. I was about to ask two questions to the driver; Why are you taking us past Medford and Why are you taking us east instead of northwest? And I knew we were going east because the rear view mirror could tell us what direction we were going.

I had almost gathered up all the courage I needed to ask the driver these questions. But Doug took out a little silver square locket, which looked like it had a memo on the inside. He opened the locket and the golden sword I had seen earlier- that Doug had used to skewer that monster thingy- grew out of the memo. The locket was now a sword, perfectly balanced in Doug's hand. He slowly made the sword go through the drivers seat; but instead of making a mark in the seat like it should be, the sword just passed through the seat like it wasn't there.

But when the weapon got to the driver, he growled and turned to dust. The car stopped abruptly.

"What did you just do that for?" I cried.

"Just as I thought." Lily said as if I had never spoken.

"Yeah. If he was a real taxi driver, at least we wouldn't have to pay the bill." Doug said, ignoring me.

"But if he was a real taxi driver, then he wouldn't have been hurt at all."

"So? These mortals are always liars. I wish the sword would kill them all. I have been thinking about get a sword like that Luke guy. . . . ."

Lily gasped. "You wouldn't dare! Also, if the sword would kill mortals too, then there would be no more demigods, and gods and goddesses would rule the world. They would be bored out of their minds!"

"Mortals don't worship the gods any more. They're all caught up in this science. It makes no sense! H3O-''

"It's H2O, actually-'' I said, but again Doug kept on talking like there had never been an interruption.

"-it means bubbles, and that is ridiculous! Poseidon needed a bit of oxygen, and so did his animals! Abandoned all the gods!"

"But times change, and there are still a few mortals out there who worship the goddesses and gods! And think of all the demigods out there! Centaurs! Satyrs! Even monsters!" Lily screeched.

"The monsters don't warship the gods-''

"Would you just say goddesses for once?!"

"Why should I? Other than Artemis, all the goddesses are stuck up!"

"Do you want me to call Hera?! Cause you're asking for it!"

"You can't call Hera on command! So I just recommend you shut your sappy mouth!"

For some reason, Doug and Lily were getting bigger and bigger as they shouted and cried. The yelling reverberated in my ears like an earthquake. I didn't know much about what they were talking about, but obviously they were arguing.

Suddenly, I felt like I wanted to sink in to the ground. Forget about the car. I hated cars, anyways. Bad for the earth. The Earth. . . . . . . . . .

I opened the door of the car, the handle was so tall, but I had to open that door into the grassy ground. Doug and Lily didn't hear the creaking of the cab door, which I didn't mind. I closed the door and lay in the ground.

I could hear Lily and Doug's argument in the car, but their voices seemed distant; far way. Getting farther and farther away. . . . . . . . .

I sunk into the Earth, felling its warmth and love. All that mattered was the Earth.

Suddenly, I felt vibrations, and very strong ones, too. It shook me around, but not enough to throw me out of the ground.

Then they stopped.

"_Ah, Dhe,_" A voice said inside my head. It was very soothing, hypnotic like voice. "_You must help me._" I tried to speak, but my voice didn't work. I thought, 'Who are you? What are you? Help you with what?' Apparently, this creature could read minds.

"_I am Gaea, the Earth goddesses. You must help me._" Just then, another voice came inside my head.

"_No._" The other voice was quiet and sleepy. The first voice, named Gaea, was hypnotic, as if she was hypnotitised. But the second voice was sleepy, as if it were asleep. "_You must help me. I am Geb, the real earth god._"

"_Dont listen to them._" Another voice cam inside my head, the most awake and strongest. "_I am Tellus, the best Earth goddesses._ _You must help me._" All of these voices argued with each other.

I was being torn from limb from limb; my mind went from one voice to another, and trying to make sense of all this, all at the same time.

Suddenly, I shot up from the ground and slammed back down again.

Unfortunately, I tried to land on my feet, and I didn't realize how far I had been off the ground. I heard my leg give away. I yelled out in pain. The arguing between Doug and Lily stopped abruptly. "Dhe?" I heard. . . . . . who? Was it Lily? Doug? "Dhe?" I heard the voice again. It was loud and slow; a deep voice. Doug and Lily ran out of the car. And-and- they were huge. Both were calling Dhe! Dhe! but their movements were slow and their voices deep and slow.

"Here! Here! Lily! My leg-'' I tried to move, and I yelped in pain. "AHHH!" I screamed. Everything was so gigantic. . . . . . . . . .

Then things started to get smaller, Lilys and Dougs voices were getting higher, faster and their movements growing faster. . . . .

I soon realized that myself was getting bigger, my bones, my skin; and my broken leg.

It was a never-ending pain. My leg was broken, growing, and the world was spinning randomly. Doug was grazing on a bush, which was a cactus, then a bunch of stars. . . . . . . and Lily was a helicopter, then there was a wagon in the air. . . . . . . . . . . .

I blacked out.


	3. Miss Strong Girl

**Hi people! I just figured out some secrets of fanfiction,net! So review, please, they keep me writing faster and gets me new ideas! Please tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry for not updating for a while. I write long chapters!**

**A hand for HeyHeySpen101. She helped me along!**

I I I

Miss Strong Girl

You know how you have a dream and think its real? Happens to me, lots of times. Like today.

I was sitting in an airport, but I had no bags. People were filling out of a port, and dad was smiling.

"Look for red hair, honey. You'll know her when you see her." He looked happier than I had t seen him in years.

And there she was. Red hair; a bit of a tan, and a straw hat. She was wearing a T-shirt saying 'SAVE THE DAFFODILS!' with a car running over a garden filled with the flowers. A pair of ragged jeans hung limply on her waist. I looked at dad. He nodded.

I walked up to her. "Mom?" I asked. She looked down at me.

"Who are you?" my own mother asked me.

"Your daughter, Dhe. Remember dad? Um. . . . . . Henry Willder?"

"Henry! You've come to see me! Oh, Henry!" my mother pushed me aside and ran to dad. She hugged him. "C'mon, let's go home. I have no more business!"

"Demeter! Oh, yes! Let's go home. I think you'll love what I've done to the place." Dad and the woman stood up and walked towards the exacaltor, as if I didn't exist.

"Dad! Mom! Please!" I cried. But they just waved me away like I was some random girl. When they almost reached the exit, I had apparently annoyed them too much.

"What are you doing?! I don't know who you are or who your parents are. Now stop bugging us and leave us alone!" The lady with my dad snapped. It still feels weird to call her 'Mom'

"But-dad? You can't let her do this to me, right? I am your daughter, right? I'm Dhe! Your daughter!" I shouted.

"I don't know who you are, my daughter is my business, and it certainly doesn't concern you, stupid girl." dad said.

"Oh, I do certainly want to see our child, I haven't seen her in years!" the lady squealed.

"But I am your kid, Dhe! Please! I'm your kid! You're my dad!"

"I think we should call security! Police! Security! Get this child away from us!" the lady-was she my mother?-called.

The police dragged me away. I was screaming to when the police tazered me, the end of my dream.

I woke up screaming.

I was sitting in a big, dusty room with Lily sitting next to me. "No, no, no. you can't do this. My mother. . . ." I trailed off, realizing it was a dream.

"Shhhh. Every things ok. You must have been dreaming. Every-'' but I cut her off.

"I know, I know. Every things fi-''

Then I realized everything might _not _be fine.

I heard steps running up stairs nearby. I hadn't noticed a trap door on my left side, maybe because Lily was on my right. The trap door opened.

Out came a boy with a baggy T-shirt and jeans. He had dark-brown hair with one eye purple and the other green.

"Cole? Oh, good. Something's wrong-'' Lily started.

"Who are you?" I asked. The boy laughed.

"Ha. Bad dream? I heard you screaming. You know, if you-''

"If I what, exactly? I think I'd-'' but was cut off by Lily forcing a liquid down my throat. It was delicious, like liquid tacos that Doug could make. I resisted, but it was so good, it was hard.

"There we go, Dhe. Drink it down, th-'' Lily cooed.

"There's no need to baby her," Cole snapped-I wonder why he was being so defensive all of the sudden, "she's like, what, my age? 12?"

Warmth spread over me. The strange liquid was filling me with health. I felt much better.

"Who? Where? What? What? How?" I stuttered.

"You have a broken leg," Lily explained." I don't know how you got that, but you did seem smaller when I found you, and quite dirty, but you're all right now. We cleaned you up, and your leg is mending. Mistress has orders, Cole. You are to watch Dhe and tell her- tell her- tell her the . . . . . . basics. I have to go to the Big house. _Don't give her too much ambrosia._"

Cole laughed. "I'm not stupid. I've been here for years, fought my first year in mortal war, and you still think of me as _stupid_? What did I ever do to you?"

"Just don't give her too much ambrosia or nectar." Lily left.

"What the heck is going on?!" I cried.

"Ha. Before I explain the gods and goddesses, I suppose you want to ask a few questions." He paused, as if waiting for me to answer.

"Where in the world am I?"

I learned that I was in Camp Half-Blood, where demigods, also known as half-bloods, were trained and kept safe. A demigod was a child of a mortal-a person-and a god or goddess.

I demanded what gods and goddesses, and he said Greek. I nodded, but I knew those were just myths!

Lily and Doug had told me many stories, of Greek myths. There was Zeus, Poseidon, Hades,-which were the main ones- Artemis, and so many more. My favorite was Demeter, who was the goddess of nature and the harvest.

But this still didn't make sense. The gods weren't real. This place wasn't real. It was all just a dream, right?

But I had just had a dream. Was there such a thing as a dream inside a dream? No. Maybe. It's possible. Never mind.

"I-ok, so the world is doused by evil and we're under the rule of the Greek Gods and Goddess's. Great, ok, I got that, now what, there are Mermaids and fairies and. . ." I raked my brain for actual Greek figures. "and. . . Centaurs?"

"Um. . ." Cole looked uncomfortable and playful at the same time. "Yes. Emm. . . .I'm not sure about the fairies, but everything else, pretty much. And. . . . ahhh. . . . .don't say just 'Greek'."

"What? What else is there? Is there American Gods, now?"

"Wait; what? Oh, umm, no. Listen, I'll explain later, but, it's nearly Campfire time, and we better get going. You'll be claimed then, I'm pretty sure. Oh, and I think Mr. Jackson will be here!" he seemed to squeal when he said it, but then covered it up with a cool voice and said: "Ah, not that it matters, really." He cleared his throat. "C'mon, let's get you out of here. Why they put you here where the oracle used to be is beyond me,"

"The _oracle?_"

"Oh yeah, for prophecies and stuff," Cole smirked. "It billows out green smoke and goes in a trace," I was officially spooked. Seeing my expression, he continued. "The oracle knows prophecies and when it speaks, it makes you want to curl up and hide. One new kid, after hearing his first prophecy, he screamed and nearly beat himself to death." I recoiled and made a face.

"Let's just, just get to the campfire." I said, a little too shaky than I had meant it to be. I ripped the covers off me.

But when I just meant to take the covers off, I literally _ripped _the blankets. I cut them in two. I hung my mouth open. Cole just looked really, really shocked. But the most shocking thing to me was it didn't take any effort. It felt like swiping through air. We sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to do or say. Cole finally broke the quiet after what seemed like hours. "Well, then," he laughed nervously. "I guess we'll have to get new blankets then,"

"I-I didn't know-I didn't know-that-that I could-could do that," I stuttered, not really knowing what to say. "This-this is the-the first-''

"Yeah, ok, let's just get you down to the camp fire," Cole said uncertainly. "Can you, um, stand?"

I swung my legs to the side of the bed and gently lowered them on the wooden floor. I slowly put my weight on my feet. It didn't hurt at all. I started to walk, then made my way to the trap door and carefully stepped down. Cole showed me to the glowing pit where voices rang out like amplifiers. The vibrations they were shaking the ground under my feet. The sound was another volume entirely. "AHHH!" I screamed. It hurt, it hurt so bad, like knifes digging through my feet and continuing up my body. The Earth was hurting, having to push through this every night, it hurt, it was torcher, oh gods, help, help, help. . . . .

_ I have endured though worse, _Gaea spoke in my head. _I can lessen the pain, let me show you. _ A hard layer of rock circled around me. The vibrations subsided_. I can help you, daughter. I can show you things, guide you. In return, you must help me. _

Help you with what? I thought.

_ Not now, young one. I must leave you. Do not speak of me yet, daughter. Now, go. _The earth rumbled. I was gently pulled up out of the ground-I hadn't noticed I had sunk underground-and this time, instead of the sound being very, _very_ loud, it was all completely silent. I opened my eyes and saw that people were standing a little too close to me. All around, people were wearing orange T-shirts, staring intently at me.

"What the – ok! Ok! I'm fine, people, I'm fine. Now move along, give me some space-''

"Move!" a deeper voice boomed. People emedietly parted to make room for-was that a centaur? "What happened here?"

"Ah, sir," a more familiar voice spoke. "I was taking Dhe here to the campfire. She screamed and melted into the earth."

"Cole, are you sure?" the centaur asked.

"Very, sir."

"Well, then, everybody-everybody get back to your cabins. I want no dilly-dallying! Go!" the kids hesitated, then scurried towards their cabins.

I paced nervously in the Hermes cabin. What was the campfire going to be like tonight? Hopefully I'll be claimed-no doubt I was looking forward to that. But would Gaea be speaking to me? I hoped not-I wouldn't be claimed, I wouldn't see what the campfire was like-and Chiron would question me again. I just made it through the first night-I refused to answer any questions-plus more strange looks from the campers.

"It's campfire time," Algea Ursu said as she looked up from her book. She was unclaimed like me, but she had been here for a week or so, and she was nearly 13. I had heard about the promise the gods made, about claiming their kids before 13. We were all sure she would be claimed soon.

"Alright. Let's go."

We both headed to the door of the cabin. As we walked to the fire pit and sat down, Chiron gave me a worried look in his eyes. The campers suddenly stopped their chattering. Chiron had his hand up for silence. "Welcome-Percy and Annabeth Jackson!"

The campers roared. Cole, who had found his seat next to me, stood up and, in my opinion, clapped and screamed the loudest. In his eyes were endless admiration-obviously he idolized this guy. I had heard stories of him, the brave Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Son of the Big Three. The boy who wasn't supposed to be alive. The-man-who-saved-us-all-so-that-levels-out-the-not-supposed-to-be-alive-part. Percy-or should I call him Mr. Jackson?-was tall and muscular, with jet-black hair and the most brilliant green eyes.

Annabeth and/or Mrs. Jackson had dirty-blonde hair and smooth skin, but her face was hollow. She seemed almost. . . . fat. She smiled, her slate colored eyes brightening.

"And, all the way from Camp Jupiter, Jason and Piper Grace!" Chiron announced again.

A muscular blonde man stepped into view, holding a lanky, most beautiful woman. Jason and Piper/Mr. Grace and Mrs. Grace. But with them, was a small little boy.

"And, of course, their boy, who is two years old, Festus!" Chiron clapped again. The little boy hid in his mother's legs.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden hate towards them. It was so strong, so, so, so raging. I didn't know what for, but it was bubbling up inside me. I wanted to swallow them up and choke them.

I was so mad that I hadn't realized I had stood up and stomped so hard on the ground that it cracked. Literally, a bench behind me split in two. But once I got to Piper/Mrs. Grace,(with Jason pointing at me with his sword) the anger faded and I was left standing in front of her, confused. Why had I been so mad at them?

"I'm-I'm sorry," I stuttered, the whole camp watching me. "I don't know-don't know what came over me. I didn't mean-what can I-'' I meant to say more, but my voice cracked then and I nearly burst out in tears. I took a few seconds to regain myself, then continued. "I admire you, I do-all the things you've done, I just don't-don't-'' a lone tear trickled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. "I don't know what came over me. I just got really mad, I don't know why-I'm sorry." Jason lowered his sword. I backed then ran away towards my seat.

Once Annabeth told a story and my incident was pretty much forgotten, I relaxed to hear another one from Percy. Just as she finished and Percy opened his mouth, there was a bright light above me. Instinctively, I jumped back, but it just followed. The light dimmed, and there stood a flower. A beautiful, exquisite plant, it stayed there for a minute, and for a minute everyone was quiet.

"Hail, daughter of Demeter."

**Review because I want to hear from you guys! I helps. . . . .and if you just put one review, then I'll be extremely happy! (if I get one review, then i'll jump up and down) thanks!**


End file.
